


Shopping

by UnicornButts



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornButts/pseuds/UnicornButts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertrand likes to shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

He only went to japan to shop, sure there were buisnessy type things that he lied about to get there with company money but really nothing was more important than being on the streets of Harajuku and shopping. It was “research” really , see what the current fashion trends are in one of the fashion capitals of the world, which makes absolutely perfect sense. But if he saw an outfit or a dress or whatever was shiny in the window and he knew would look good on the girls he knew or the sweet daughters of his colleagues and friends, maybe Benoit would like a new sweater, Sebastian a new black jacket, Pedro obviously needed a new character onsie.

So afterwards when everyone regrouped at the hotel room and Bertrand was struggling to ensure that everything would fit in his suitcase, he knew he had accomplished something very important.


End file.
